Black Silk
by notjustanyfangrl
Summary: Erik needs to be calmed down from murdering his dumb ass boyfriend but his wonderful girlfriend. Her idea of 'calm down', however, involves more rope than the average person would expect.


Erik was going to kill him.

Murder. Death. Maybe a little bit of suffering, just for fun.

"Erik, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." A soft voice soothed, hands running through his hair. Erik kept his eyes closed, remaining silent. Kinana didn't need words to understand him, and he loved her for that. Sometimes the noise was too much, and Erik refused to add to it. Kinana got that.

"Guess who took a fucking hot air balloon ride today!" A man's voice screamed after slamming open the door. Erik snarled to himself. Should he decapitate him now, or let Kinana keep petting him?

"Cobra~ why do you always hog Kinana to yourself?" The voice said, much closer than before. Definitely within punching distance. Erik opened his eye, looking at the upside down face of who was soon to be his ex-boyfriend.

"Why do you look like you're thinking about murder?"

Mest.

"I mean you always look like you're thinking about murder, but this is a more stab-you-through-the-throat kinda death glare rather than the usual go-away death glare."

Mest looked genuinely concerned, and that only pissed Erik off more. That _bastard_. How dare he look at Erik with those wide eyes after the shit he pulled.

Erik swung out, catching Mest in his stupidly perfect nose. He heard Kinana sigh above him, already exasperated but doing nothing to stop them.

"What the _fuck_ Cobra?" Mest yelled, launching himself off his ass and at Erik's knees, waiting until after Erik had stood from where he laid on the couch. The two fell to the ground, Erik landing a solid punch to Mest's ribs, receiving an elbow to the jaw in return.

"You. Left. Me. Outside. The. Museum. For. Two. Hours." Erik snarled, grappling with Mest on the floor between the coffee table and the TV, words punctuated with heavy breaths as the boys fought. Erik finally pinned Mest, hair sticking out oddly on one side due to the static friction of the carpet they had been rubbing on. "There was a _birthday party._ " Erik hissed, lowering his nose to touch Mest's. Luckily there was no blood. Kinana hated it when they got blood on the rug.

"So?" Mest asked incredulously. "What the fuck's so special about that?"

"They thought I was the guide!" Erik howled. He tightened his hold on Mest's throat. "Fifteen children! Before I could tell them to piss off a soccer demon mom had dragged me along and then I was talking about the cycle of life in _dirt_." Erik snarled loudly at the joy breaking out over Mest's stupid face, corners of the scar by his left eye making it squint more in a way that Erik usually found endearing. Now he wanted to punch that stupid grin off his face. He had ended up giving those brats a three hour tour of the Fiorian Natural History Museum, with only a fifty dollar tip from a prick of a dad with an overly priced suit and superiority complex.

Erik was only even there because Mest had begged him to go see the exhibit on classic weapons from before the Great War. Had bribed Erik with the promise of some of them involving poison.

 _And then he had left him there._

"Well, aren't you going to offer him an explanation?" Kinana asked, voice hopeful as she offered Mest a chance to smooth Erik over. A chance that either went right over his head or he chose to ignore.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about our date! I was walking from the firm to the museum and I passed a guy offering hot air balloon rides and you guys know I've never been on one!" Mest smiled up at him, as if Erik didn't have his hand wrapped around his throat and a dangerously low snapping point of sanity.

"I'm going to kill you now." Erik said flatly. "And before you say it, I have dildo's bigger than your dick."

"That's just rude." Mest rolled his eyes. "They're bigger than your dick too. Besides how can you deny Kinana from the gift of me?"

"I'll live." Kinana hummed sweetly, turning on the TV to one of her cooking shows.

"I'm in love with assholes." Mest complained, bringing his arms up to rest behind his head.

"Damn right you love my ass." Erik grinned, forcing it down just as quickly as it had appeared. Now was not the time. "Too bad you ain't getting any of it for a month."

"I thought you were going to kill me?" Mest teased, winking up at Erik. Kinana turned up the sound of the TV.

"Hence why you won't be getting any ass." Erik hissed. He allowed his full weight to rest on Mest's chest, pleased at the way the taller man struggled for breath under his weight.

"I can't tell if you're winking at me or not, Cobra. You have to tell me. Are you winking at me right now?" Any semblance of good mood that being in his house with his boyfriend and girlfriend had given Erik was shot dead by Mest's question, replaced by the overwhelming need to kill. "Wow, I don't think I've seen _that_ vein before." Mest said easily, lifting a hand to trace the temple beside the scar that removed the right side of his vision. Erik swatted away Mest's hand, sneering at Mest's low chuckle. Erik paused his threat when he heard the springs of the couch shift. Kinana's soft footsteps let him know that she was approaching them, only Erik's hearing sensitive enough to hear her.

"You know you would have to use less make up if you'd stop goading him." Kinana said softly, coming to kneel beside where Mest and Erik laid on the ground. Her hand ran through Erik's hair, instantly soothing him. He relaxed his grip around Mest's throat, leaving his hand resting on the other man's paler skin. Kinana's knuckles trailed along the side of his face, Erik tiling into the loving and calming touch. Her other hand threaded through Mest's bangs, his low hum spiking Erik's pulse. Kinana wasn't playing fair, and he opened his eye to give her a knowing look. Kinana returned it with a sparkling smile, unrepentant under Erik's accusatory look.

Mest groaned louder when Kinana roughened her nails raking along his scalp, Erik feeling it reverberate through his bones and go straight to his groin. Heh, straight. Erik closed his eye, allowing himself to become lost in the sound of Mest below him and the gentle breathing of Kinana beside him.

"I'm sure Mest will make it up to you," Kinana said softly, kissing the top of Erik's ear and nuzzling the spiked hair above it. Her kisses trailed along his jaw, nose urging him to give her more access. Erik obliged, groaning at Kinana's pleased chirp and sensual sighs as she tasted the skin of his neck. He cursed how well she knew him in his mind, but he also knew he'd trade it for nothing in the world. Erik felt Mest's hands on his hips, pushing him back until he was straddling Mest's legs. Mest groaned louder as he tilted his hips upwards, dragging the tent of his dress pants along the growing bulge of Erik's, and Erik returned the motion at the low and heedy noise.

Kinana whimpered against Erik's shoulder, her grip fisting in his hair. Erik heard the sound of rustling fabric, cracking open his eye to see one of Mest's hands disappear under Kinana's skirt. She gasped loudly, pulling a sharp 'fuck' from Erik. "Bedroom," Kinana said, the word more exhale than anything, and it drove all thought from Erik's brain. He stood, gripping Mest firmly by the hand and hauling him up, more gentle as he pulled up Kinana. He lifted her, one hand supporting her ass as her legs wrapped around his hips, other hand entwined with Mest's as he led Erik and Kinana down the hallway to their bedroom.

Erik dropped Kinana on the edge of the bed, pulling Mest to a stop as he looked up at his boyfriend. Light blue eyes looked at him curiously, already starting to be fogged by lust as Kinana puttered around behind them. "I'm still angry at you." Erik stated, eye narrowed up at him. Mest grinned, stepping closer to Erik's body and dropping both hands to squeeze at Erik's ass roughly.

"I'm sorry." He said against Erik's neck. Erik scoffed as he heard the smile in Mest's voice, hands still groping at him before dipping lower and pressing against Erik through his jeans.

"No you're not." Erik sighed, resting his palms on the sides of Mest's arms, eye fluttering closed at the feeling of Mest rubbing his entrance alternating with him fisting at the curve of his ass.

"I'm not. But I promise to be properly sorry after." Mest kissed him, low sounds in his throat making Erik's knees weak. Weight was pressed against his back, soft lips kissing the back of his neck and a gentle hand slipping between his and Mest's chests, fingers splayed as they felt the muscle under his shirt. Kinana dropped her hand lower, cupping his growing erection and massaging it in smooth rolls of her wrist.

"Bed." Kinana mouthed into his ear, breath hot as it breezed past his sensitive skin. Erik obeyed, pulling from Mest and stumbling as quickly as he could to the messed sheets on their king sized bed. He sat cross legged in the center, looking at Mest and Kinana by the foot of the bed. Mest moved behind her, hands dragging along her curves and fondling her breasts before continuing to run along her body. Her short purple bob stood out against Mest's white button up, but what really drew Erik's eye was the stark black silk rope Kinana held in her hands.

"Shit," he breathed. The black silk was for special times, like his birthday or Mest getting a promotion at his law firm. Which meant Kinana really thought Erik needed to be fucked stupid.

"Yes, Mest, just like that." Kinana hummed, rocking her hips into the hand Mest had slid between them. Erik sat deadly still, listening more than watching, savouring the sounds of Mest rubbing at damp fabric and Kinana's low sounds as her clit was teased. Mest groaned and sucked on her neck, urging Kinana to be louder. Mest found Erik's focus, sky blue impish as he drew a high keen from the girl in his arms and watched Erik shudder in suppressed need.

Erik's cock ached, trapped under the unforgiving fabric of his jeans, desperate for attention as his lovers made a symphony just for him.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes? I can practically hear your dick begging to be out from here." Mest teased, deep voice muffled by Kinana's neck. Erik heard him clearly though, snarling as he stripped quickly, throwing his jeans at Mest's head before resuming his previous position, hands clasped between his crossed ankle and bobbing cock. Mest ducked his head to drag his teeth along Kinana's bare shoulder, tank top strap pushed to sit loosely on her arm, avoiding Erik's attempt at violence.

"Hands." Kinana moaned softly, and Erik obeyed instantly. His hands settled behind his back with the centre of his palm cupping the opposite elbow, lower body still frozen where he sat on the bed. He listened to the shifting of fabric as Kinana pulled from Mest and crawled along the bed to him. "You're so good, Erik." Kinana purred into his ear. He thinned his lips, stopping a soft noise of his own at the exhale she pushed against his skin, a tick letting him know she was smiling.

"He literally just threw his pants at me. What if a button had caught my eye?" Mest complained, loud enough to make Erik's eye focus on him. He smirked at Mest's pout, forehead pinched dangerously and his left eye more narrowed. Erik must be in a good mood because his boyfriend looked much more kissable than punchable now. Erik hummed innocently as Kinana tied the black rope securely around his forearms and wrists, tight enough to leave him immovable but not so tight as to hurt him.

Kinana was always gentle and firm with him, but sometimes he needed more. That's when Mest took over, rough and abrasive and so much _more._ He pushed Erik to the edge, Mest's grips controlling but unwavering and solid. For as much as a dumbass as Mest acted and as often as Erik wanted to tear out his throat, Erik had to admit he was smart. Smart enough to get into Erik's head, smart enough to know exactly what Erik needed and how far he could be pushed at the time.

Right now, Kinana was what he needed though. Her hands trailed along his shoulders when she was done, nails dragging upwards through his hair and leaving it more chaotic than how even he styled it. Erik leaned into her touch as she brought her hands down the same path they had gone up in, hands splaying flat as they ran along his chest and dipped down to draw nails along his abs. Her breath in his ear sent heat pooling in his gut, familiar pull making his cock throb in need.

Sounds of fabric dropping pricked Erik's attention, quickly followed by skin on cotton as Mest joined them on the bed. Erik wasn't given time to snark at him before he was being kissed, hot and demanding. Erik tried to kiss back just as hard, nipping at Mest's lip, but then Mest's calloused hands were holding apart his thighs and pinning him in place and Erik was gone. Mest grinned as he licked at Erik's canine, a low snarl mixed with a -what Erik considered pathetic- whine leaving the bound man's throat.

"All bark and no bite makes me want to fuck you silent." Mest crooned, Erik mentally rolling his eye at the crude version of the popular saying. Mest probably had forgotten the original anyway. Mest kissed him roughly again, tongue demanding as it pushed into Erik's mouth. The kiss was wet and messy, leaving spit trailing down Erik's chin when Mest pulled back, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as he grinned at Erik. Erik snarled, instinctively moving to wipe at his own chin, only to be reminded of his bindings as they bit into his arms. Kinana distracted him from cursing out Mest, a gentle finger on his jaw turning his head so she could kiss him.

Kinana was slower with her kiss, but just as forward and possessive as Mest. She didn't ask for permission, taking from Erik as she licked his tongue with her own, tasting him and giving him her lustful sighs as he melted under her touch. She played him like a snake charmer training her cobra, and Erik really don't fucking care. "On your back." Kinana commanded, voice soft and musical as she spoke against his parted lips. Erik easily gave in at the light pressure she placed on his shoulders, having moved out of the way during the kiss.

Erik looked up at his lovers, bound and helpless under their pleased and hungry gaze, and he was so hard that if Kinana told him to cum he just damn well might. But not Mest. Erik may be as dominating as a bunny, but he was still a spiteful creature. Mest would have to work for it.

"You look so good like this," Kinana crooned, tracing the dips of the muscles on his chest and stomach with feather soft touches. Erik arched his back when Mest's hand joined hers, back of his head pressing deeply into the mattress when Mest pinched a sensitive nipple. He struggled to swallow his high noises as Mest rolled it between his fingers, pulling and teasing until Erik finally snapped open his eye, sneer baring his teeth to Mest. Erik refused to give Mest what we wanted, lie back and squirm and beg so easy. Besides, Erik knew Mest liked the challenge, and Erik liked how rough Mest was when he was challenged.

Mest finally stopped pinching Erik's nipple, releasing the sore skin and instead pressing two fingers into Erik's mouth. Erik let him in, allowing himself to savour the feeling and taste of Mest as he pressed down on his tongue with thick digits. He let Mest keep his jaw open, thinking his boyfriend wanted to try and embarrass him. Much to his chagrin though, Kinana's mouth trailed kisses up his inner thigh, hands guiding his leg to a bent position before securing a rope around his ankle, calf, knee, and midthigh, keeping his leg immobilized from the hip down.

"Aww, is someone getting hard from being tied up by his girlfriend?" Mest teased, dragging his fingers in and out of his mouth, not giving Erik the chance to speak. Instead he glared at Mest, moving to kick the asshole in his stomach before being stopped by Kinana. A groan escaped his mouth when she nuzzled the sensitive skin of the crease where his thigh met his groin.

"If you don't stop being rude to him I won't let you have fun with him." Kinana warned Mest as she tied Erik's other leg mirror to the first.

Erik grinned around Mest's fingers when he heard him grumble, gagging lightly when Mest pushed them further into his throat in retaliation. Erik but down on them. Mest chuckled darkly at the invitation to get more violent. Erik released his fingers with a gasp, Mest's mouth hot and sudden around his already tightened nipple. Erik squirmed on his back, arching as teeth scraped over and pulled at the pebbled skin, nerves overstimulated from the bondage and thick digits thrusting in and out of his mouth.

Kinana was the one to pull a wail from Erik, the wet sounds of sucking on a finger quickly replaced by the feeling of warm and slick pressure on his entrance. Kinana pushed into him, strokes past the ring of muscle matching pace with Mest's thrusts past his lips. "You feel so hot inside, love. Nice and tight and _good_. So good love." Kinana praised, Erik's hips rocking onto her finger even as Erik fought to control his body's responses.

"Keep your eye closed love. If Mest has to get the blindfold I'll get the cockring."

Erik whimpered at the hint of warning in her tone. God, she was fucking hot when she was in control.

Mest pulled from Erik completely, leaving him panting and furrowing his brow at the coolness striking his chest and chin. Kinana was also pulled from him, Erik blushing brightly as a low mewl of complaint sounded in his throat. He kept his eye closed, listening to the rustling and sounds of skin gripping skin above him, trying to track the way the bed dipped as the two moved above him. Erik's breath caught as he felt the bed dip on either side of his chest and between his splayed thighs. He groaned in time with Kinana's high exhale, wet sounds letting Erik know _exactly_ what was happening above him.

Kinana made soft noises as Mest fingered her, Erik's hips jumping each time the low and lewd sounds of Mest entering her hit his ears. Mest's deep sounds fed Erik's need for release in ways he rather die than admit, the heavy breaths and whines of Kinana pushing him to walk along the edge. They had found out awhile ago that Erik _could_ in fact cum from listening alone, something that had humiliated him and elated Mest. Bastard liked to leave voicemails of himself jacking off on Erik's phone. Erik kept them -he told himself it was a good piece of blackmail, but even he knew that was bullshit- and Kinana acted like she knew nothing about it. She was a good actor.

Kinana's sharp gasp caught Erik's attention, and he listened intently as a dryer sound of skin rubbing on skin filtered between the sounds leaving his lovers lips. Kinana's breasts and forehead were pressed against Erik's chest as her arms gave out, her nipples hard and rubbing against him erotically as her body moved with Mest's playing. Erik nearly came when he realized what had changed the sounds Kinana was making and what the new noise was.

Mest was fingering Kinana's ass as well as her pussy.

The fact that Erik had no idea what Mest or Kinana planned to do from here made him even more turned on, desperate to be touched and fucked to just fucking _know_. His cock ached with each breeze that touched it, leaking on his stomach and bobbing stiffly with each twitch on his hips.

" _Fuck,_ " Erik hissed between clenched teeth, Kinana's loud keen and whimper as Mest twisted and roughened his hand in her blanketing his brain and shoving all rational thought far out the window. "God, someone just fucking _touch_ me!"

Mest chuckled again, making Erik light headed as all remaining blood went south in a final hoorah. "But don't you like Kinana's skin on yours?"

"I am, _ahh,_ to-touching you," Kinana agreed tentatively. Her hot breath caressed his collar bone, lashes fluttering on his heated skin as she closed her eyes with a high whine. Erik whimpered at her tease, her voice rough with desire and exertion and it was _beautiful._

"Please."

At Erik's gasp Mest swore and lifted Kinana from him. Erik barely processed the sounds of Mest removing his fingers from her and rearranging them again before a molten heat surrounded his cock and he was bucking with the effort to hold back his orgasm. Kinana enjoyed the ride as her moans turned into breathy gasps and wails at his movements, hands splayed flat on his chest for leverage.

Her hips bounced on his, riding his length and taking him deep in time with each of his own wild rolls. Erik kept his eye screwed tightly shut, refusing to allow himself to risk fucking it up and having Kinana leave him blue balled. The sound of skin hitting skin as she rode him was erotic and lewd, so overwhelming that Erik missed the sounds of Mest's actions.

Erik cried out as he felt Mest press against his ass, his lubed cock thick as it slowly entered Erik. His body still and tensed as Mest filled him, hopelessly listening to the own cries and wanton sounds he made as he was fucked by both Kinana and Mest. Hands kept his legs spread, Kinana's heels rubbing against his thighs with each bounce, Mest's grip bruising where he held Erik.

"Fuck, you're so tight for me, Coco." Mest moaned, thrusting into him slow and deep. Erik tried to snarl at the petname, embarrassment heating his face and making him thrust harder into Kinana's dripping heat. Erik didn't know how much longer he could last, listening to Kinana moan and sigh on his length and Mest's steady flow of lewd compliments and humiliating declarations. "Your ass is so pretty stretched around my dick, baby, makes me wanna fuck you for hours just so I can keep seeing it. You think I should do that, Coco? Let Kinana cum on your dick and then put a cockring on you so I can play with you longer?" Erik thrashed under his lovers touches and Mest's words, unable to form anything more coherent than a babble of 'god no's and 'please's and 'I'll kill you if you stop'.

Kinana laughed between sighs at their bickering, and Mest pounded into Erik with enough force to shake the bed. Erik sobbed, breaking under their sounds and the feeling of being filled so fully. Mest slammed into his prostate, hips angled expertly as he fucked Erik. Kinana came suddenly, tightening around Erik's cock and nails digging into his skin as she screamed, overwhelming Erik's last strand of self control. With a guttural scream of his own Erik came, emptying himself inside Kinana with wild bucks.

Erik's body went limp, sporadic twitching seizing his muscles as he came down from the blanket of white that had fogged his brain.

"I'd be mad," Mest drawled, fake ease in his voice betrayed by the way his grip shook against Erik's sweat soaked skin. "But you always make the best noises after you've cum."

Erik wailed and arched his back as Mest gripped the place where his thighs met his body and slammed his cock as deep and as hard as he could into his ass. His prostate felt like it was being attacked, Mest's head relentless as it rubbed at the over sensitive nerves inside him. Over and over and over Mest ground his hips into Erik, his cock throbbing inside Erik and growing bigger inside him as Mest neared his own peak.

Erik listened to Mest's breaths grow erratic and low snarls slip past his lips, deeper and easy to hear against his Erik's keens and the short breaths being forced out of him by Mest's cock. Erik moaned again when he felt Mest's cum spill inside him, hot and sticky as it coated his insides, euphoric when mixed with the sound of Mest's jaw grinding and his own sounds of orgasm.

Erik groaned as Kinana moved off him, her pleasant weight replaced by Mest's as he allowed his body to lay on top of Erik's still bound one.

"You either get off me or untie me, or next time your dick comes near my mouth I won't hold back on the teeth." Erik said dryly, smiling when he heard Mest release a low huff of air in a grin. Mest stayed where he was as he lazily worked at the knots keeping Erik's legs tied up, massaging the muscles and red marks as the black silk was pushed aside. Erik rolled his eyes at Mest's heavy exhale, the other man having realized that to untie Erik's arms he'd have to move. With a noise of complaint Mest shifted off Erik, taking the softening hardness that had remained stuffed in Erik's ass with him.

Erik's lips drew into a thin line as he took stock of his body, cooling mess smearing his lower stomach, inner thighs, cock, and ass. They'd need a shower after, and Kinana was impossible to bath with. She always stole all the hot water, regardless if she showered with or without them. For now, Erik drew himself into a sitting position, giving Mest access to his partially numb arms. So maybe having two people's body weights on hands tied behind his back wasn't their smartest move, it wasn't like he had dislocated his shoulder or anything. Erik laughed under his breath when an impatient hand shoved him onto his back, Mest resuming his spot from before. Erik carded his hands through the sex mused hair, sticky with sweat and easily styled. He was making two demon horns when Kinana reappeared with a hot cloth and sat on the bed beside them. Erik turned his head and smiled up at her, closing his eye as she stroked his face.

"You were amazing, love." Kinana sang softly, taking the cloth and cleaning up Erik's lower half. She then dropped the cloth on Mest's back, the other man pouting with a 'hmph' at having to clean himself up. "You were very good too Mest, but you don't need me to help you right now." Kinana said, soft voice lilting with love even as she chastised him. Mest quickly wiped himself with the rag, dropping it on the floor before lunging at Kinana.

Kinana giggled as Mest pressed light kisses to her neck and face, uncaring that his body crushed Erik's in the process. He was pacified however, when both Mest and Kinana turned their mouths on him, soft and sweet kisses littering from his forehead to his shoulders as they lavished him with attention. Erik returned them when he could, body lax as he floated on post sex high.

"How about we nap, and then order take out?" Mest suggested, nose pressed into Erik's temple and hand reaching across to grip Kinana's waist.

"As long as you're paying Mr. Sugar Daddy," Erik teased. "Not all of us sell our souls to the law."

"And not all of us got caught in a gang bust and work as CI's and yet here we are." Mest retorted dryly, nipping at Erik's ear. Kinana sighed tiredly, kissing Erik's mouth to stop an insult from being thrown at Mest. Erik complied, settling against Mest's chest as he took the place of biggest spoon, tucking Erik's head under his chin as Kinana shifted down to lay her head over Erik's heart.

The three drifted to sleep like that, Erik surrounded by the ones he loved in a tangle of limbs and sheets. He'd punch Mest for that CI comment, but later. Probably when Kinana wasn't there. For now, he enjoyed the peace that these two inevitably brought into his life.

* * *

 **A/N; SO. This ship came from fucking nowhere, but is now my rare pair ot3 and shall be featured where ever any of them pop up in my writings. It is kinky, and more than a little dysfunctional, but I love them bcus I love petty people in ships and who would hate fuck more than Mest and Erik? Kinana has them wrapped around her little finger tho, so it always works out!**

 **Feel free to drop into my inbox and ask me why the fuck this makes sense in my head, or about anything really! Also if anyone comes up with a name plz tell me I'd love to have it.**


End file.
